Kagami's Dilemma
by shoujo-anime-rules
Summary: Growing up is like an online game. Every level of it, new challenges and problems would come. But Kagami's problem is different. It's a problem that her friends of her same age don't worry about.
1. Kagami's Dilemma

_DISCLAIMER:_******I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR AND/OR THE CHARACTERS ON IT  
**

Oh, how I wish I could own it.

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaaahh!!" Tsukasa screamed and jumped off her bed. Still in her sleeping clothes, untidy hair, and an unexplainable expression can be seen on her face. Tears started to build up on her eyes, and in a second, she started to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter Tsukasa?" Kagami shouted, worried and shocked because of her twin's alarming scream. She ran through her twin's room, where Tsukasa can be found crying alone, with her hands covering up her eyes. Kagami ran to Tsukasa's side and comforted her, telling her to calm down and explain what is happening.

Tsukasa calmed down a little, trying to speak in a straight sentence. "My.... My.... My..." Tsukasa stopped talking and began to cry again. She looked like a child left by her mother in the center of a Park. "My.. My... My Phone... My Phone.." Tsukasa stood up and picked her phone. "I forgot I put it on my bed last night.." Tsukasa tried to complete her sentence. She wiped her tears off with her right hand. "I broke my 8th phone... I slept on it last night.. And I just remembered it when I woke up."

Kagami sighed. She thought it was something so seriously. "Tsukasa, don't worry." She stood up and fixed Tsukasa's bed. "I'm sure our parents will buy a new one again for you. This happening isn't new after all. It always happen." She stopped and get Tsukasa's broken phone from Tsukasa's hand. "For now, stop crying. Take a bath, get in your school uniform, fix your hair, do the other things you should do, and come eat breakfast with me at the Kitchen, Okay?"

Tsukasa nodded and wiped her wet cheeks because of the tears. She ran out of her room and said, "Wait for me at the Kitchen, Kagami!"

Kagami smiled and put the broken phone on Tsukasa's study table. She went out of Tsukasa's room and hurried to her room. She fixed her hair and change into her school uniform, She finished taking a bath early in the morning anyway. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and built up a thought on her mind.

_"I'm not ugly, am I? But why does no boy in school can notice me?"_ After thinking about it, she blushed. _"Why am I thinking about those things? I don't care about it anyway." _Kagami remained thinking of that and always repeat the same things she thought, She didn't notice the time.

"Kagami! Hurry up!" Tsukasa called for Kagami, she looks better now. She even looked like nothing bad happened that morning. "Let's eat breakfast together!" Tsukasa entered Kagami's room and pulled her out because of excitement and joy.

Kagami just realized the time after Tsukasa pulled her. "Ah? Eh? Wait, sure sure. You don't need to pull me like that."

Tsukasa let go of Kagami. "Come! Come! Hurry up! I'm so happy!" She said while smiling. Not noticing the sadness that covered her twin's face.

* * *

yay! I never thought I can write as long sentences and/or paragraphs as that one that I've finished (Unusual, I can just write a simple sentence, And thats all). Please write a **review**! Either supporting or hating for this one, It's highly appreciated. Specially if it will have a good advice. I WISH I could make the next chapter as soon as possible (Im pretty busy this week).

**_Thanks for reading ^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR AND/OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

_Disclaimer_

_

* * *

_Konata got out of the bus. Searching for two other students whom she knew so well. "Hey!" She shouted. "Tsukasa! Kagami!" She called the Hiiragi twins, Tsukasa and Kagami. "Wait for me!" She ran faster to reach them.

Kagami looked back. She saw Konata, even if they are so far from each other, because of her 'Konata alert factors'. The factors that will tell you if Konata is near you. First one is, if you saw a girl with a long blue hair. Next, if the long blue-haired girl you saw is lacking a bit of height, and lastly, if you sensed an aura of a passionate otaku, who is willing to spend large amount of money just for buying mangas and video games. She smiled. "Hey Konata!" She called and waved her hand up in the air. "Faster!"

Tsukasa looked back too. "Ah, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa waved on Konata. "Good morning!" Shee greeted her with a sweet smile.

"Tsukasa! Kagami! I have bad news for you! A bad news for the world!" Konata shouted while running. After a few seconds, she reached Kagami and Tsukasa. "The.. The.. The.. At the.. " Konata said, reaching for her breath.

"What!?" Kagami shouted irritatedly.

"The.. The.." Konata stopped talking and calmed down a little. She took a deep breath before saying her bad news. "The once in a lifetime weekend big sale at the Comic Market ended yesterday!" She saw Kagami and Tsukasa's facial expressions. "And their next big sale will be three years from now!" She tried to convice them.

"And...?" Tsukasa tried to be convinced. But she can't.

"Eh.. Isn't that bad?" Konata asked.

Kagami sighed and said, "Whatever."

Konata looked closely at Kagami and then she grinned. "Hey Kagami.." She called Kagami in a teasing voice. "You look very cute today."

Kagami blushed. She felt happy, but still, she knew that Konata is not complimenting her. Konata just want to tease her. "What are you trying to say!?" She lift her arm to grab Konata but Konata hide behind Tsukasa.

Konata grinned again, planning to irritate Kagami more. "Weekend just passed, what did you do last weekend, Kagami?" Konata laughed silently. "Oh Wait! Wait! I'll answer my question!" She said. "You just eat many snacks, right?" She smiled. "Aren't you afraid increasing you weight again?"

Kagami's face became red. "You..." she whispered

Konata smiled. "I wonder what will your weight be this time..." She made a thinking pose. "An odd.. Or an even? Tsukasa! let's bet about your twin's weight! I bet an even!" She said.

Tsukasa got confused, as what she is usually. "Onee-chan's weight? Odd or Even? Ah.. Eh.." She don't know what to answer, or to answer or to not.

Kagami made an angry face. "You Brat!" Kagami shouted and clenched her fist and will hit Konata's head but Miyuki came.

Miyuki smiled sweetly. "Good morning Kagami, Tsukasa, and Kona-chan. What are you doing?" She greeted.

Kagami put her hand back on her side. "Eh? I just want to fix Kona-chan's hair, right, Kona-chan?" She made a fake smile to Konata, telling her to just agree.

Konata made a disagreeing face to Kagami and approached Miyuki. "Yuki-chan! I'm so glad you came! Kagami wants to convict child abuse and wants me to be her victim! You are a hero!" Miyuki just smiled.

The bell rang, a sign that classes would start in a minute and the students outside their classrooms must go inside and be ready for their first period subjects.

Konata sighed. "Time to study.. Already!?" Konata said. "Come on Tsukasa, Yuki-chan, please tell me Kuroi-sensei is absent today. World History is freaking me out, why do it have to be our first subject of the day, eh?" She whispered.

Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa ran to their classroom. While Kagami was left there, just walking slowly,still thinking about the thing she thought that morning.

"Having a special someone, eh?" She looked at their classroom from outside. Hikaru Sakuraba, their biology and homeroom teacher, is not there yet. She can still not hurry. "Come to think of it," She stopped. "Why am I thinking about this, anyway? Why does Tsukasa and my other friends aren't aware of it? Why only me?" She thought.

"Kagami-sempai!" Patricia called. "Good morning" She greeted with joy and excitement on her face. Why are you still outside? I saw Sakuraba-sensei came at your classroom a while ago."

Kagami shooked her head. "Eh? Really!?" She looked at their classroom again. This time, there was Sakuraba, in front of the class, writing some questions on the chalk board. "By the way, Patty, why are you here, not in your building? Why are you so energized?"Kagami asked.

Patricia opened her bag "My home room teacher is not here today, she's taking a sick leave for three days." She brought out a manga. "So I went to Kona-sempai to borrow this manga." Patricia turned a page on the manga she's holding. "What!?" She made a face."A romance manga!? What a very boring genre!" She exclaimed."I thought Kona-sempai will let me borrow a yaoi manga." She said while putting the manga back on her bag.

"Wait, romance? What's the story about?" She asked.

"Kagami-sempai. I think you should go inside already. Sakuraba-sensei will get mad at you if you don't." Patricia ran fast. Like she saw a ghost.

"Hey, Kagami. Do you want me to tell this to Sakuraba?" Kuroi asked. Kagami didn't notice her at her back.

"Kuroi-sensei! Don't!" she ran to their classroom quick and immediately apologize to Sakuraba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Kagami! What do you think?" Konata asked.

Kagami didn't answer. She didn't even care to listen to Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki's topic. Shes busy thinking about something deeper than Konata's problem.

"Onee-chan. Do you have any problem?" Tsukasa asked with worries in her face.

"Ah, eh? Nothing." Kagami answered. "What's your question again, Konata?" Kagami tried to join the three in whatever they are talking about.

"I asked about your opinion about my appearance if I would cosplay as Mikuru." Konata said with a frown on her face. Thinking that Kagami isn't aware of her 'big' problem.

"Mikuru..? From Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi?" Kagami asked while looking at Konata from head to toe. "_Pfft._ Are you serious!?" She started laughing. "Ha-ha! You are kidding right? I think that will be horrible." She stopped laughing and tried to answer Konata seriously. "If you have plans to do it, Oh please, do not." She advised.

"Hah! Kagami! What happened to you!?" Konata made a shock pose. "The thing you just said.. It's so Angelic! I saw an aura of an angel in you!" She said. "What I mean is... It's totally not you!" she said.

"Konata... You brat!" Kagami stood up from her seat and ran to catch Konata who is running away from her.

* * *

_Kyaaaa~ Lucky Channel!!_

Haha. I thought I wouldn't write an author note. My original plan is to be focused on writing now, not author note but the story. And, another thing, I think I SHOULD thank and acknowledge the first one to review here, VampireCabbit.Thanks for the advices you gave!

* * *


End file.
